


[Podfic] Slings and Arrows | written by cherie_morte

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blind Date, Deaf Character, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Jensen is having a nice dinner out by himself when an excitable stranger sits down at his table and starts talking. A lot.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] Slings and Arrows | written by cherie_morte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Slings and Arrows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503958) by [cherie_morte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherie_morte/pseuds/cherie_morte). 



> Thanks to cherie_morte for giving me permission to podfic.

| 

### MediaFire

  * **Format:**[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/rg5qosfopx4ysxu/Slings_and_Arrows.mp3/file) | [m4b](https://www.mediafire.com/file/fp1ixg5xma1krre/Slings_and_Arrows.m4b/file)
  * **Size:** 10MB | 11MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:14:25 



### Internet Archive  
  
---|---


End file.
